Pasadizos
by LinaRiz
Summary: Ellos siempre fueron buenos descubriendo pasadizos. Gred y Feorge, en nuestra memoria para siempre. Spoiler 7º


**_En un mundo donde las estrellas se van perdiendo cada día, los sentimientos se congelan y los recuerdos dejan de valer, un hombre escribió: 'Sé el cambio que quieres ver en el mundo'. _**

**_Cambiemos. Porque el mundo fue, es y será siempre injusto._**

**Spoilers libro 7º. **

**Disfruten .**

* * *

**PASADIZOS**

Ellos siempre buenos descubriendo pasadizos.

Desde chicos, su meta era hacerse camino entre su madre, Filch y las reglas. Su éxito era constante.

Desde los primeros minutos de vida, habían comprendido con tan sólo mirarse que eran especiales. Que por ser iguales, eran diferentes.

Greg y Feorge. Dos y uno a la vez. Nadie jamás supo donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Tan impredecibles como el tiempo, y sin embargo confiables. Siempre se podía confiar en que, sin importar el momento, estarían planeando una travesura.

Ambos se complementabas. Si uno decía "Buenos", el otro inmediatamente "días". Si Fred empezaba con "Oye Ron", George terminaba con "oímos que estás con una dama". Y si su madre vociferaba sus nombres con ese tonillo de enojo, una sola voz emergía de sus gargantas para responder con las tres palabras más trilladas y gastadas a lo largo de su vida: "Lo sentimos, mamá".

Ellos probaron, aplicaron y comprobaron el famoso dicho que dice "dos cabezas piensan mejor que una" creando sus artículos. Una sarta de productos que los ayudaron a crearse su fama. Creaciones y sueños que se harían realidad con la inauguración de la tienda "Sortilegios Weasley".

Las bromas guiaron sus vidas, dejando en todos una marca. Ya sea con sus juegos, sus frases ingeniosas, o su alegre personalidad, hicieron historia en un colegio y un mundo en donde las reglas lo son todo. Rompieron los estándares comunes, y se ganaron la admiración de todos los que los rodeaban.

¿Quién podrá olvidar los días de radio en tiempos de guerra? Sus comentarios audaces y cómicos que nos hacían reír y olvidar por un momento la tensión de aquellos tiempos. Haciendo frente hasta el final, sin importar la manera. Y manteniéndonos informados, claro está.

"– Y ahora pasemos a las noticias concerniendo al mago que está probando ser tan escurridizo como Harry Potter. Nos gusta referirnos a él como el Jefe Mortífago, y aquí para dar su punto de vista sobre algunos de los más descabelladotes rumores circulando sobre él, me gustaría presentar a un nuevo corresponsal: Rodent.

– ¡No seré Rodent, olvídalo, te dije que quería ser Rapier!"

Y, por supuesto, siempre haciendo justicia a los profesores injustos:

"– El punto es, querido público, no se dejen llevar por una falsa sensación de seguridad, pensando que él está fuera del país. Tal vez lo esté, tal vez no, pero el hecho es que puede moverse aún más rápido que Snape frente al shampoo cuando quiere, así que no cuenten con que esté lejos cuando estén planeando correr riesgos."

Habían encontrado un pasadizo para llegar a todos los que se oponían al "Jefe Mortífago". Para hacernos reír, tomar conciencia y reír. Porque las risas definían sus vidas. Y sus vidas alegraban las nuestras.

Ocurrentes, entretenidos, únicos. Dos personas y un espíritu de aventura siempre encendido. Eran de aquellos cuyo combustible es inagotable, y que siempre están dispuestos a gastar un poco para tan sólo alegrarte el día.

Porque siempre fueron ellos dos, Fred y George, Greg y Feorge. Siempre fue así, porque Fred, sin George, no era Fred, como sin Fred, George no era George. Como lo amargo, sin lo dulce, no es amargo; como sin el ruido, el silencio no es silencio; como la luz, sin la oscuridad, no es luz.

Alguna vez me dijeron "crea fama y échate a dormir". Fred Weasley creó su fama, y, tal vez demasiado temprano, cerró sus ojos y se durmió para siempre.

_Ellos siempre fueron buenos para descubrir pasadizos. Y esta vez, sin quererlo, descubrieron un pasadizo a través de nuestra memoria, y nuestro corazón._

* * *

**En fin, su muerte me afectó mucho. Los buenos siempre vencen, aunque a veces el precio a pagar es demasiado alto.**

**Los dos personajes que más me llegaron. Mis personajes favoritos. **

**Que en paz descanses, Fred. Nunca te olvidaremos.**

**-- Sinceramente, no pensaba subirlo. Leí varios fics sobre su muerte que me parecieron excelentes (ir a mis historias favoritas) y no me parece que este fic dé la talla del tema. Pero bueno, Maru, mi buena amiga y gran beta, dijo que sí, que tenía que subirla, y bueno... ella es Dios ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy muy teorica ultimamente (fotolog.c om/burntwithpassion). También se inció un movimiento apoyando a la reforectacion. AQUI: **

**ht tp:// ****sombrapp.un-clic-por-el-bosque.c om/**

**(saquen los espacios)**

**Creense su propio bosque! Apoyemos la reforestacion!**

**En fin... se me hizo casi mas largo que la historia en si. **

**Mucha suerte en la vida, y hagan de cada día una aventura (y si quieren, dejenme un review, que prometo no quejarme).**

**Los quiere, **

**Sombra **


End file.
